


He's Just a Kid

by NightWolf2187



Category: DC Universe
Genre: billy is 16, he's too young for the League, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf2187/pseuds/NightWolf2187
Summary: The Justice League found out Captain Marvel is really a 16 year old boy. They are having a meeting to decide whether or not he should remain a member of the League.
Kudos: 1





	He's Just a Kid

Location: Justice League Watchtower 

POV Captain Marvel 

I really don't want to be here right now. It's been a week since the League found out about my secret identity and it's been tense ever since. They started asking a million questions but Bruce said it was better if they waited for a proper meeting to ask me all the questions they want and today is the day of the meeting. 

Almost no one has been talking to me other than Batman, Flash, and Cyborg. Batman found out on his own (big surprise) and he was ok with it and Flash said that my age is my business and not theirs and is ok with it. Cyborg found out because I told him and he is my best friend in the league. 

I came to the Watchtower early to get lunch at the cafeteria. Everyone was talking and minding their business. Occasionally I would get a side glance or two but no one said anything. I couldn't find Cyborg so I just sat by myself. Once I sat down Flash came up to me.

"Hey Cap." All cheery

"Hey..." 

"Cheer up Cap, everything's going to be alright. The league isn't THAT mad at you." 

"They are and you know it." I really don't want pity or to be lied to but Flash only means well so I should cut him some slack.

"Look I spoke with batman earlier and he said he's going to make sure you aren't kicked out of the League because of your age. I've got your back too." 

I smiled at him, it's nice to see someone ok with my age. "Thanks Flash." 

"Barry" 

"Wait what?" 

"Since I know your identity, you should know mine. My name is Barry Allen." 

Woah only a handful of heroes actually know Flash's real name..and now I'm part of it. "Oh um thanks." 

"No problem kid, so do you go to school?" 

"Yep, I'm a Junior now and it sucks." 

"Oof I remember those days, staying up all night for tests, applying for colleges. Do you plan to go to college?" 

Before I got to answer, Batman came up to us. "It's time to go." 

"Already?" I haven't even finished my lunch yet. 

"Yes now let's go." Batman walked off. Flash got up and followed nodding me to follow. I sighed then followed. 

The meeting room was no different as it normally was except that everyone was staring at me. Only the core League members had a say in this decision so only Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Martain Manhunter were here. Once we sat down Superman spoke. 

"Alright now the meeting can begin. Billy, do you have anything to say beforehand?" 

"No sir" 

"This meeting is ridiculous, I mean come on guys. Billy's been nothing but helpful!" -Cyborg 

"That does not excuse him lying to us." -Wonder Woman 

"Him not disclosing his secret identity is not a lie." -Batman 

"It is if he know's that younger heroes have their own teams instead of the League." -Superman 

"Are you suggesting that we relocate him to another team?" -Martain Manhunter 

"Yes, it's just as a safety precaution. Besides if the press knew that we were sending a kid into battle, they'd kill us." -Superman

"Now hold on, we can't just kick him out of this team just to relocate him into another. That's just plain rude" -Green Lantern 

"You have a better idea?" -Wonder Woman 

"Yes, let him stay. He has the powers of the literal God's, I think he'll be ok." -Green Lantern 

"But he still lacks maturity. That is my main concern and it has been troublesome in the past." -Aquaman 

"Ok yes, sometimes in fights he underestimate his opponents but he still does his best. -Flash

"And what would happen if we turns back into a child? We are not babysitters and he could get hurt." 

"That only happens if he says 'Shazam" -Cyborg 

"There are more than one way to make him say 'Shazam.' For example I could use the lasso of truth and force him to say it." -Wonder Woman 

"That's different." -Cyborg 

"I don't see a different. A spell could also be used to force him to transform back into a kid." -Superman 

"In all fairness, he wouldn't be the first child sent into battle with no powers. There are many heroes who do it daily." -Martain Manhunter 

"Yes but as the Justice League we need to look good for the people so that they won't go against us. Other heroes groups get exceptions since it's all teens and kids. We are meant to be an adult group." -Aquaman

"Captain, you've been quiet for a while. Anything you'd like to add?" 

I've just been listening to the conversation. I don't want to be relocated but I don't want to quit either. It's nice to be part of the League. "I don't want to be relocated." 

"You won't be." -Batman 

"You sound very convinced." -Wonder Woman 

"Because I we both know that doing that will have a negative effect to it. You all are forgetting how helpful the Captain has been in the past. You've put your lives and faith in him before and he has never disappointed. Why should his age change your mind?" 

"He didn't tell us that's why." -Superman

"Because he knew you'd react this way." -Batman

I feel so awkward being here, they're talking about me in front of me. I could join in but why should they listen to a kid? The rest of the meeting was just them arguing over and over. It seems like Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were the most upset about not knowing I was a kid. Martain Manhunter thought I would be safer with the Titans or Young Justice but everyone else wanted me to stay. They decided to let me stay but I am suspended from.any dangerous missions for the time being. I walked over to Batman when it was over. 

"What if they need me for a dangerous mission?" 

Batman looked at me for a second before answering. "We'll manage for the time being. It'll only be temporary Billy, we just have to wait for everyone to cool down." 

"I guess, I should go back to update my family." 

"Likewise" 

I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked amused. 

"Nightwing and Robin are always interested in League meetings and they specifically we interested in what the League would decided in this decision." 

"Oh." I guess that makes sense, detectives after all. 

"I'll see you later Billy, come by at the Manor when you get the chance for a visit." 

He left before I could answer. I was going to say sure. I'm sure I'll visit one day, but time to head back to Fawcett city.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is kind of a prequel to "Things are not as they seem." This happens before Superman dies. I'm working on Chapter 3 for that story also so don't worry about that, I'll maybe have it done by tomorrow. No promises though.


End file.
